Walk on Water
by Chronologic
Summary: Allen, in the clutches of Noah, is driven insane until the point of trying to destroy his heart. The Black Order sends out a group to rescue him. They're successful, but he doesn’t recognize anyone- only Kanda. Semi-AU. Yullen!
1. Prologue

Hello.

I started another fanfiction, but I didn't update my other ones due to the fact that I have writer's block. D:

After I read The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe, I was inspired to write this. The fact that Allen can hear his heartbeat is similar to that of the narrator in The Tell-Tale Heart, except Allen hears it all the time in this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man.

Warning...Lots of angsty stuff.

This is only the prologue. And also, this is sort of an experimental angsty fic, so I might discontinue it if it turns out really bad. - And then I might rewrite it.

No Yullen in the prologue; a little bit in Chapter 1.

**Walk on Water**

**Prologue **

The pain.

It was ragged, angry, fiery pain, searing and hot and agonizing. Allen screamed and shrieked as the pain twisted like a snake, rearing up in his body.

Red.

Through his hazy vision, he could see red. Lots of beautiful, vivid red, and he registered an almost-normal thought: Was he dead?

No, not dead. He wouldn't be able to feel all this pain, wouldn't he?

Then there was the unbearable hammering of a heart, growing louder until Allen thought his eardrums might burst. Each thump was another blow to his mind; each blow was a cut to his soul.

A warm, comforting, human hand rested upon his forehead, matted with sticky, bloodstained bangs. The pain died down, accompanied with a giggle. There was no relief though; the heart was still beating, pulsing..

He couldn't take it anymore, and let loose another wordless scream of frustration. The _thump thump _seemed to mock him, like an endless annoyance.

Allen wanted to claw at that heart of his, going into a frenzy as his fingernails dug into his skin. The beating grew louder, and he thrashed, trying to escape from it.

A nightmare made its way through as his consciousness drifted into a void.

Lovely red, a star, a skull, a blow, an umbrella, grey- so much, like a painting held much too close.

A cry awoke him. Through his daze, he could see grey people being thrown backwards by a sword and a hammer, and a figure rushing over, the brush of gloves on his head, and a curse…

His body was being picked up, and then he was lifted through a creaky door. A few steps, and he was somewhere else, where people were crying and cheering.

And then he felt a cool hand upon his face, and he drifted into a sleep, tormented by nightmares.

* * *

..I hope you liked it. D8 First attempt at some angst.

Review, please!

Oh..And I have a preview of Chapter 1, which probably will really, really suck..:

Allen's eyelids drifted open.

An unfamiliar face was looking at him, eyes wide and framed with eyelashes. "Ah! Allen-kun, you're awake!" she said.

Of course he was awake, he thought drearily. Who was she?

He winced at the heartbeat he heard again. He tried to speak, but his throat hurt and was sore. A whisper of breath escaped his lips.

"Don't try to speak, Allen-kun, your throat is sore from screaming so much. Here, have some tea," she spoke soothingly, her dark hair brushed behind her ears.

No, he didn't want tea, he didn't want anything except for that heartbeat to stop. Allen wanted to yell at the stranger to go away, and leave him alone until that pulsation stopped. She knew, she knew! She was making a mockery of him, laughing soundlessly behind that worried mask at the beating of the heart.

"I'll leave it here, okay? Drink it when you want to," she murmured, taking her leave. "Kanda, Lavi, he's awake!"

Kanda?

That struck a chord.

The smell of water and lotuses..and soap. The pulsation stopped for a moment, but then it came back.

A figure was shoved in roughly. "Oi, Lavi, what the he-"

End preview...DX

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! :D

Anyway..

Here's Chapter 1, and I made it longer. I tried to, but I'm not used to writing long chapters.

So I'll make it a habit.

Note: In this chapter, Allen has a sore throat, so he can barely speak, just whisper and sound kind of raspy. I got tired of constantly writing that whatever he said was soft and quiet, so I'm just warning you.

Also, if you read farther down in the chapter, Allen will start screaming when Kanda comes closer. He's doing that because his senses are over-acute due to the madness, so he can hear his own heart and Kanda's.

**Walk on Water**

**Chapter 1  
**

Allen's eyelids drifted open.

An unfamiliar face was looking at him, eyes wide and framed with eyelashes. "Ah! Allen-kun, you're awake!" she said.

Of course he was awake, he thought drearily. Who was she?

He winced at the heartbeat he heard again. He tried to speak, but his throat hurt and was sore. A whisper of breath escaped his lips.

"Don't try to speak, Allen-kun, your throat is sore from screaming so much. Here, have some tea," she spoke soothingly, her dark hair brushed behind her ears.

No, he didn't want tea, he didn't want anything except for that heartbeat to stop. Allen wanted to yell at the stranger to go away, and leave him alone until that pulsation stopped. She knew, she knew! She was making a mockery of him, laughing soundlessly behind that worried mask at the beating of the heart.

"I'll leave it here, okay? Drink it when you want to," she murmured, taking her leave. "Kanda, Lavi, he's awake!"

Kanda?

That struck a chord.

The smell of water and lotuses..and soap. The pulsation stopped for a moment, but then it came back.

A figure was shoved in roughly. "Oi, Lavi, what the he-"

He stopped once he got a good look at Allen. His eyes widened, and Kanda clamped his mouth shut.

"Ka..nda," Allen rasped out quietly, his eyes glazed over strangely.

Kanda inched closer to the bedside cautiously, frowning.

Allen opened his mouth in a wordless scream as Kanda moved a little closer. He strained to hear the hoarse whispers that escaped the open mouth.

"No! Don't come closer; don't come closer…The heart!" he shrieked almost inaudibly. "Two hearts, two hearts, KILL ME! Can't bear it, I can hear it..NO!" Allen thrashed in the bed dangerously, clutching at his chest and flailing.

The long-haired Japanese teen reacted almost immediately and pinned him down to the bed, his hair torn loose from its tie by Allen's flying hands. "Moyashi, calm down..Just calm down…"

What else could he say?

Allen's eyes welled up with tears. "Why won't you kill me? Why won't you get away, get away, get away…" He repeated it softly, the tears leaking out, and his teeth gnashed with frustration. "No, why won't the heartbeat go away? Why?!"

Then it occurred to Kanda: Allen was insane.

"Oi, moyashi, stop it!" he snarled, tightening the grip.

"Hammer, hammer, and hammering away.." A kind of sadistic grin was plastered on Allen's face as his fingers scrabbled against Kanda hands. "I'm going to get rid of it, and you can't stop me!" He wrenched himself free, his mood changing instantly, and he activated his Crown Clown, pointing the claws at where his heart was.

The exorcist pulled Allen's claws away, swiping a needle labelled 'Used for sedation' and injected Allen with it, wasting no time as the white-haired one's eyes began to close.

"Stop..can't.."

"Gomenasai.." murmured Kanda, breathing heavily. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail with a spare tie in his pocket, and a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. Allen was stronger than he thought, and his mood-swings were even more dangerous than Lenalee's.

If Allen was insane, Central would need to do something. And Leverrier was going to do something terrible; that he knew for sure.

I've got to cure him of his insanity, Kanda thought grimly.

Allen tossed in his sleep, mumbling something about the 14th. An uneasy look crossed his face, and Kanda fought the urge to force that expression back into his usual bright smile. Timcanpy hovered over his master, flapping urgently.

The long black-haired teen scowled angrily. How would he cure Allen? How would he stop him from trying to kill himself?

Ask Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui for help. He frowned; he would need to _grovel _before them (by his standards, asking for help is grovelling). His pride wouldn't allow it.

He had to shove his pride away, and ask them.

--

Kanda's knuckles knocked on Lavi's door.

There was no reply. Frustrated, Kanda knocked until his knuckles made tiny dents in the door, and then Lavi flung it open. "Hey, Yuu, you're visiting me!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"I need your help," Kanda forced out, looking away.

"Sure, after all, the _great Yuu-chan _is _begging _for my help," Lavi emphasized. After receiving a glare from the samurai, he waved his hands frantically and said, "No, really, I'll help you."

"We're getting Lenalee and Komui. To cure Allen of his insanity," Kanda stated. Then a thought crossed his mind. How long would Allen's state of sedation last? There was no time to spare. "Hurry."

"Wait, Allen's insane?"

"Shut up and go see for yourself, if you want."

"Not yet, let's get Lenalee and Komui."

"I just said that, baka usagi. Go."

"Okay!" Lavi skipped off, with Kanda reluctantly trailing behind.

--

They all sat down in Komui's office. "So, Allen is insane and he's trying to kill himself. Am I right?" Komui inquired, sipping Blue Mountain coffee.

"Yes," replied Kanda, his fingers lingering on Mugen. It was bad enough talking to Komui, even worse with Lenalee and Lavi around.

"You want a cure," the supervisor said.

"Yes," Kanda responded. Just hurry up, he thought, irked.

"That's fine, but I'm not sure whether I can find a 'cure' to insanity…"

"Try," Kanda replied, attempting to keep his anger in check.

"Well, we can try, but not with chemicals or things like that. Maybe something, something, or an event, can change him," Lenalee suggested.

Kanda growled, "I know, but I don't know how."

"Try wooing him?" joked Lavi, laughing.

"You could try," Lenalee encouraged, smiling. She looked at her brother expectantly to say something, only to find him drooling on a few papers and snoring. She took out her trust clipboard, but she decided against it and turned back around. Then she chucked it behind her, still smiling like she had done nothing.

Even so, a clunk signified that she still made contact with Komui's head.

He woke up with a start and bawled for a moment before dropping back into a deep sleep.

Kanda glared at them. Did they really expect him to do that?

"Haha, Yuu-chan, we were just kidding! Right, Lenalee-chan?" Lavi said, grinning widely.

"Um..Yeah, that's right," she said, her smile gone to be replaced by a thoughtful look. She tapped a finger to her chin and left the office, her eyes wandering.

"Uh.." The red-head stared at the place where she just had been, disappointed at the lack of cooperation.

Kanda crossed his arms. "Usagi, I'm going to go back to the infirmary." And with that, he sauntered out the door.

"Waaaait! Yuu-chan, I'm coming to see Allen-chan too!"

Allen-_chan_? Since when did the usagi get the right to call Allen that?

Why did he care anyway? Kanda fumed, but he kept on walking down to the infirmary.

He opened the door and stepped in, seeing Allen's peaceful face, pale and white like a corpse. He stood beside him, noting that it felt very much like standing beside someone's deathbed. At that thought, he shuddered.

The moyashi couldn't die. He was the Destroyer of Time, the one who had surpassed the 100-mark for Innocence synchronization, the one who loved akuma and humans alike, the one who could throw his life away for a _doll._

No way the moyashi would die.

Allen's steady breathing reminded Kanda he wasn't dead. Not yet, at least.

He was always fearing for the stupid moyashi's life. Allen would always, always endanger his life, nearly get killed, and yet, he was still alive and kicking.

Kanda's heart twisted uncomfortably as he remembered today's earlier events. What was everything about the 'hearts'?

"_Hammer, hammer, and hammering away.."_

The sadistic grin he had seen made his heart constrict even more.

Not Allen, but it was Allen. It wasn't the 14th, not anyone, but Allen, just Allen..

How could it be?

Lavi approached steadily, sensing the discomfort of Kanda. Then he whispered, "Allen, are you awake?"

As the redhead said that, the white-haired on lying in bed woke with a start and screamed silently, his eyes wide.

Lavi drew back. "Whoa-!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed, and he held the flailing limbs down in his iron grip. "Go get one of the Crow; tell them that the moyashi's having a nightmare and needs to be restricted for a while!"

The exorcist scrambled out of the infirmary, running down the hallway to find Link.

--

Link burst into the room. Realizing the situation (but not thoroughly enough), he activated his 'Binding Feathers' technique.

"Hijutsu: Shibaribane! Baku!" A circle of paper charms closed in on Allen, and the white-haired teen immediately stopped his moving. He tried to lift his arm, but it only budged a little bit. He bit his lower lip, frantically trying to get rid of the bindings.

"It's no use," Lavi murmured. Link merely left the room, his duty done.

Allen looked at him and shrieked that silent shriek again, the tiny whisper of fear and frustration. His stormy grey eyes were so pitiful and glazed over with misery that Kanda looked away to avoid it.

Like Allen was blaming all of them, especially him, for everything.

All your fault..You couldn't save me from the Noah, you couldn't save me from my insanity. I believed in everyone, especially you…

But I still do.

_And then the boy falls asleep._

_The flame inside the breathing ashes, one, then two._

_The floating swelling, __the dear profile._

_Thousands of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the earth._

_On the night when silver eyes swing, the shining you, was born._

_Millions of years._

_No matter how many millions of years, return the prayers to the earth._

_I continue praying._

_Love for the last._

_Repeat_

_Kiss for the joined hands._

Who is singing in my head?

Allen?

Kanda started, "I..You…." The grey orbs stared at him expectantly.

"Kan..da.."

And for once, Allen cracked a genuine smile.

* * *

I hope you like it!

It's not done yet, but I think it kind of sounds like it. D:

This chapter turned out better than I thought though, except I think it sounded really rushed, especially when Allen said the "Hammer" thing and tried to kill himself. The mood-swing was weird, and I didn't like the part where Kanda was getting Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui. -continues to spout criticism-

-stops-

I got the lyrics from a YouTube video, so I don't know if they're really reliable..But I stuck with them anyways, they sounded right. And I couldn't see the subbing in the episode with the song in it.

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2

I finally updated!

Thank you, everyone, for all your reviews! I'm really happy. :D

This chapter is rushed (again). So it might not be that great..I keep switching scenes and speeding up, but I'm really in a hurry to get the story moving (I keep trying to slow it down, but I can't).

Note: Allen can't speak to Kanda via mind-speak. That was the Fourteenth, and the stuff before the song was just..I don't know.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Kanda was speechless, staring at Allen's smiling face. "You..were..in my head."

Allen's head tipped to one side, giving him a funny look. _In your head? _the expression seemed to ask.

"Singing."

Now it was Lavi's turn to give them a funny look. "Singing? What are you talking about, Yuu?"

However, Kanda didn't reply and stared at Allen's eyes, as if he expected to find an answer in the depths of tortured grey. "Kan..da." Allen coughed out the name again, the once-brilliant smile gone.

As Allen turned his head to look at Lavi, a scream tore from his ragged throat. "Stop it, stop it, stop-!" The redhead backed away. "Who are you, who was that girl, who are you?!"

"Yuu, he doesn't know me?"

"Leave, Lavi, right now." The seriousness in Kanda's voice was real.

Lavi nodded and left the bedside without another word.

--

"Hey, Lavi-kun, do you think Allen-kun will be alright?" Lenalee asked. "I mean, he was yelling and screaming; I could hear it, and even Link-san had to go in and restrain him."

"He'll be alright; our moyashi-chan is invincible! You'll see, Lenalee-chan, he'll be fine in no time!" Lavi grinned reassuringly at her, who smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, Allen-kun will be alright."

Oh, how he wanted to believe in those words.

They chatted more, and Lavi kept smiling, smiling, laughing, chuckling- All fake, all not true. He was scared. Never had he seen Allen deteriorate to such a state. What had the Noahs done? He was scared, for Allen, and for Kanda.

For the whole Black Order.

If Allen had truly gone insane..

"Lavi-kun, you seem troubled," said the girl, her violet eyes blinking. "Is it Allen-kun?"

"N-no, I was just thinking about..um…how I need to get back to the library or Panda's going to kill me."

"Oh, that's right! You should go! I'm sorry for taking up your time!" Lenalee exclaimed, looking apologetic.

"What're you talking about, Lenalee-chan? You're my friend. It's alright," and he ran off in the direction of the library. He'd have to ask the Panda if he knew more about the Noah family.

--

Allen had fallen asleep, still bound by the paper charms.

Suddenly Kanda was feeling very tired too, and he realized how late he had slept the day before. Stifling a yawn, he kneeled down by the bed, dropped his head limply on the sheets. He then let sleep overtake him; a fuzzy, dark, warm feeling that drew him in.

Then there was light.

It was a shade of grey, this world he was in, and there was nothing.

Why was the dream so vivid?

Why could he think? That thought caught him by surprise. He could think clearly; he could walk and move and jump as if he was back in his own world.

Kanda looked around, and he shielded his eyes as another bright light flashed.

It was different now, and it was snowing. There was a boy lying in the snow, surrounded by a bloody halo of red snow.

The boy had snow-white hair, he realized. _Allen._

The boy opened his eyes to look at Kanda. As he did, a sudden whirlwind of white surrounded both of them, and Kanda was flying, high in the sky, the air rushing. There was an ocean-

A silvery, opaque ocean rushed beneath his feet; the untamed ferocity snapping at his boots.

Kanda reached out to touch the waves, and he gasped as a burst of _something _rushed through him. He pushed his hand in deeper, and the water rippled once, turning transparent.

Kanda's fingers reached even farther, and then he stopped. A green cross had shimmered up to the place where his fingers had recently been before. Curious, he placed his whole hand on the green cross.

_Kanda..Kanda..Kanda..Kanda..Kanda..Kanda..Kanda..Kanda.._

His name, over and over again repeated in his mind.

The ocean exploded in a shower of silver dust, and the dust reformed itself into a great crystal tower, where Kanda was standing on the top. A frame of some sort stood in front of him. There were fourteen small keyholes on the frame, with one slot in the middle.

In front of that frame, a dark grey figure gestured to him.

_Hello there, Kanda._

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

_All in his memories, of course. How else?_

"..Memories?"

_His memories, of course. I have access to them, in this tower. But I do not know anyone else. Most memories have been lost.. Do you want to play a game?_

"..Game?"

_Go on a mission, and then the game can start. But I will not be the one to start it, nor will I be the one to play it. _

"Tell me what this game is."

_I don't know. You will find out yourself, and you will play it.. And whether you have completed it or not, you will have lost something important by that time. Millions of dreams have been poured onto this dreary earth. It is not something significant for one of yours to be lost._

"How do you know this?"

_So many questions, Kanda. You should be wise to stop asking, or your tongue will be cut out by someone who does not tolerate your questions. _

"Answer me!"

The figure smiled, showing white teeth.

_I know this because I have played this game once before and lost my brother. I believe you will see it the other way- that my brother lost me._

"What if I don't go on a mission?"

_You will never get what you want to happen, and your life will be spent in misery...  
_

"Who are you?"

_You cannot know that. But I will tell you something else. When the time comes, walk the path covered in brambles and thorns. Find all fourteen. And the last, the last one you cannot find- it will be something unexpected. Such is the way this game is played..._

Before Kanda could say another word, the figure disappeared into ashes, and a blinding light flashed-

And he was awake, gasping for breath. _Mission.._

--

He was on a mission with the usagi.

He would've preferred if his mission partner was not the usagi, but it couldn't be helped. Komui had woven a shield of excuses to protect the other exorcists from going, especially Lenalee.

There was a sacred tree in the middle of an unknown village that killed anyone who touched it by popping their ribs straight out of their chests. It was a gruesome case, but if that was the only mission available, Kanda was ready to take it. It was nothing compared to his past.

He believed in that dream.

He believed it because it had been the same case with his lotus. There was a man with a wooden mask who had come to him in a dream. In that dream, the man had given him a curse- the lotus. It was that night, when the man cast a curse upon him.

The next morning, he awoke to find that his heart was gone, and there was a bloody lotus in an hourglass sitting next to his body. And he saw something that would've made his heart stop, if he had his still.

His family was dead; bodies splayed out on the floor with slash marks. When Kanda looked at his sword, it was covered with red, and the blade had turned an inky black. Realization dawned upon his mind. He had killed them.

With no heart, he had taken his brother's heart to support himself. Recognized as a murderer, the villagers drove him out mercilessly, throwing the accursed lotus and his beloved, ruined sword at him.

"Kanda-san, Lavi-san, we're here!" the finder called out, hopping out of the carriage.

The exorcists got out. "This is.." Lavi started.

The tree was splattered with blood, and a circle of dead bodies surrounded its trunk. The first thing Kanda noticed was a black key stuck in the center of the trunk.

_That's probably the Innocence, trying to protect itself. Che._

A sobbing child ran over and tugged at their clothes. "Please, please, fix Eva!" A grief-stricken villager pulled the girl away and looked at them.

Kanda took a step towards the tree.

A shower of dust obscured his vision, and two people leaped out.

"The Noah-!" Lavi gasped. He raised his hammer in preparation, but he stopped at the action Tyki took.

Tyki raised his hands in defense. "Peace, fellow humans. We're not here to fight. We're here to give this one here a message."

Kanda's dark blue eyes narrowed.

Road giggled and pointed her finger at him. "Yes, you! We're here to ask if you want to play a little _game_."

_The dream!_

"You see, dear little Allen has lost his memories. You've noticed that, yes?" Tyki said.

"I have," Kanda replied briskly, his grip tightening on Mugen's hilt.

"It was our fault he lost his memories," Road confessed, but she was smiling. "We accidentally broke his mind. Snap! Just like that." She snapped her grey fingers to demonstrate, and another laugh bubbled up from her throat.

"Why, you-!" Lavi bristled.

"Peace, we said. Anyway, his memories have turned into..things. Scattered all over the world, much like the Innocence. There are fourteen pieces that we know of. There is one more, the most important memory, but we don't know that one. You need to find all of them, before the little white-haired doll kills himself," Tyki explained, grinning maniacally.

"If you complete it, we'll stop the play and give you exorcists a break. But if you don't, he'll be dead and you too, and you will lose your Ark. Fair game, ne?" Road said.

"That's fine," Kanda responded confidently. "I'm not going to lose to the game."

"Are you sure?" teased the girl.

He didn't have to say anything; his eyes told it all.

"Alright, we're going!" An akuma swept down and carried them away with inhuman speed, leaping out of the village and into the dark forest beyond.

A bout of sobbing and gasps broke out among the villagers. One of the more highly-strung children had panicked at the sight of the akuma and had ran, only to accidentally brush the tree as she ran. Her ribs punctured through her skin and her tattered dress, and rivers of her life ran out of the wounds.

Her mouth was wide open, and she spewed a fountain of blood.

This was not the work of the Innocence.

No matter how protective it was, the Innocence would never go to these lengths. This was something else entirely.

Were these Allen's memories?

* * *

The part with Kanda's past was made-up completely. I had this vague idea, and it turned into that. So basically, Kanda's living with his brother's heart in this story.

The grey figure was the 14th, if you couldn't tell. Also, the part with the keyholes in the frame- that idea was inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time (Temporal Tower and the Time Gears and Dialga).

Kanda's a little OOC, I think.

I think I'm finally getting a good idea of what the plot's going to be. :D

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review! :3 -desperately needs inspiration-


	4. Chapter 3

I finally updated! This chapter is a little rushed in the part how Kanda and Lavi get the memory, but since this is sort of like a tutorial for them (akuma was helping), I made it short.

In here, Lenalee kind of lost her mind, so it's a little strange. The part where she says that Allen's body remembers is taken from xxxHolic by CLAMP.

Also, I found out that Walk On Water is a song and a movie. D: I didn't know that.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and put this fanfic on story alert! :D

**Walk on Water**

**Chapter 3**

Allen's eyes adjusted slowly to the blinding light filtering through the window. _Daylight.._

He turned his head to one side, looking to see if anyone was there. Realizing there was, the girl from before, he immediately became furious.

There was that worried look on her porcelain-like face that made him want to throw up. It wasn't real, not real, just another mask from all the many masks that people had- hiding their real feelings and showing another. She was probably laughing behind it, or giggling like that strange giggle he had heard when the pain had been alive and tearing through his very insides, or, or-

She was looking even more sympathetic, pity etched into the shape her face took.

Allen wanted to tell her to go away, completely forgetting the constant heartbeat pounding like a drum in his head. She knew, that he killed-

Killed?

Had he ever killed? Where did he get that notion?

_Mana.._

_Who?_

"Allen-kun," the girl started, and Allen could see her eyelashes were as long as a doll's. He started to wonder if she really was one. "Allen-kun, Lavi-kun told me that you had lost your memories. Is..that true?"

Memories? What memories?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That was a stupid question. You wouldn't be able to remember, of course. Lavi-kun told me that even if you lose your memories, the body remembers…" She was rambling, no longer looking at him. "Lavi-kun told me that you were insane."

Insane? Rage choked him. He wasn't insane! No, she was, mumbling on, trying to get him to remember something he never had known.

"Allen-kun-"

Allen-_kun_! He didn't even know her, yet she was already calling him that.

"Please talk to me," she pleaded desperately. "I really want you to remember me! I'm your friend! Please say something..please…."

As Allen watched, hot, wet tears spilled out of the corners of her violet eyes, trailing down on their own accord.

And suddenly, Allen was crying too; his own vision blurring as salty tears leaked out, sliding down his pale face like rain. He was even angrier now.

Why was he crying? He shouldn't be crying, not for someone who pretended she knew everything about his so-called 'memories'. Maybe it was an enchantment! The white-haired teen frantically made up excuses in his head. Right, she was a witch, a sorceress..It wasn't fair.

"You remember, right? That's why..That's why you're crying…Oh, Allen-kun, I'm so relieved!" And the strange girl broke out into more tears, burying her face in the stark white sheets. "I'm so relieved, that you're crying too.." Allen felt a raw hatred rise in his chest.

"I.."

The girl looked up hopefully, and he felt strangely compelled to comfort her, to pat her black hair. He resisted the urge, though, and he let three words slip off his tongue.

"I hate you." The cold statement tumbled out of his mouth. Allen felt like he was going to puke.

As Lenalee, the girl, heard this, her heart broke.

_He's just lost his memories; of course he's going to say things like that…He didn't mean it. He's just..lost his sense of friendship. Allen-kun would never say that.._

--

Kanda growled as he unleashed Kaichu: Ichigen on the tree. As soon as the otherworldly insects reached the tree, they thrashed, almost as if in pain, and dissolved away.

How was this ever going to work? Lavi had already tried his best attack, and they even combined theirs, but there wasn't a scratch on the tree. Kanda covered his nose as another wave of the smell of coppery blood and decaying bodies hit him.

From the tree branches, corpses dangled like ornaments. Kanda watched in disgust as a shriveled eyeball popped out of one of the corpses' eye sockets, revealing insects squirming in the socket. He fought the urge to throw up.

"Heeey, idiot exorcists!"

The two looked at the source of the shrill voice.

An akuma.

"Noah-sama sent me back just in case you were too stupid to figure it out!" The akuma giggled uncontrollably, its clownish face twisting into a frightening smile. "Have you ever thought about _pulling the key out_?"

"But if they touch the tree, they'll die!" cried a woman drenched in blood.

"You, human, shut _up_!" The villager screamed as a bullet hit the spot where she had been a moment ago. "The key, not the tree! If they touch the key, they won't die!"

"What key?" murmured one of the villagers, confused.

"Stupid inferior humans, shut up or I'll kill you!" the akuma bellowed. "You're lucky that Noah-sama told me not to kill anyone!"

Kanda stepped up to the tree, careful not to touch it. His fingers brushed the black key, and immediately, his skin blistered and blew up, blood trickling from the wounds. He drew back instinctively. "What the-"

"Exorcist, what do you expect? They're the little doll's memories of _pain_! Of course you're not going to escape without a taste of it!" The akuma cackled. "And Noah-sama has a message for you! You won't be getting anymore help!"

Kanda scowled and grasped the key again. He pulled, ignoring the pain blossoming on his fingers, and with one last pull, he yanked the black key out of the trunk, letting it fall to the ground. The tree's leaves turned a brighter, healthier shade of green, and the circle of grass around it flourished. The dead bodies, however, were left as they were.

The long-haired exorcist looked at the akuma, who grinned at him and began to count down. "5..4..3.."

_Not good! It's going to self-destruct!_

Kanda immediately reached for Mugen, but his fingers hindered him.

As soon as the akuma reached 0, a great fiery snake consumed it just in time. "Hey, Yuu! We did a good job!" The redhead flashed him a brilliant smile along with a thumbs up, picking up the black key and throwing it to the other.

Kanda caught it.

_Allen's memories..of pain.._

--

He was standing in the dream world again, on the top of the tower that had been created from the silver ocean. The familiar gray figure was by him, spinning a black key on his finger.

_Why, hello, Kanda._

"You."

The shadowy figure laughed.

_Yes, me. Look, you've gotten the first one._

"I know."

_Watch._

The figure walked up to the frame and inserted the key in one of the keyholes, turning the black key with a _click_. A part behind the frame shifted, making a grinding noise.

_One down, Kanda._

The Fourteenth stepped away from the frame and turned to look at the exorcist.

_Thirteen left to go._

_

* * *

_

Allen said "I hate you" to Lenalee...D: I don't really know why I put it; it just felt..right. Sort of.'

I hope you liked it! :3

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

I finally updated. Finally! :D

First things first.

**I am really, really sorry for not updating for an extremely long period of time. **

D8 I really am- and I hope you won't be angry or upset or disappointed. I procrastinate a lot. And I also hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read this story.

As for my other stories: I'll probably be updating Perfectly in Tune today, since I'm almost done writing the next chapter. And I promise I'll update the others too, especially Osozaki. That one is collecting dust.

Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

Thank you to all the reviewers and all the people who added this to their favourites or put it on story alert. 8D

So..enjoy!

* * *

**Walk on Water**

**Chapter 4: Captured, Imprisoned  
**

Allen lay awake on the white bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_Kanda, Kanda, Kanda.._

He wanted to see him, the only person he knew. Allen could almost smell the scent of lotus, the only thing that could stop the stupid heartbeat hammering in his head. Always _thump thump, thump thump_.

Kanda was not there; he was somewhere else, away from Allen, far, far away. His eyes widened as he heard footsteps beyond the doorway, falling in time with the heartbeat. He suddenly felt very sleepy, but the constant booming in his head did not let him.

He didn't want to be here. He wanted to see Kanda, only him.

"Hello?"

Allen froze. Was it the girl?

No, it was a masculine voice that wasn't familiar. Disappointment flooded over Allen, and he desperately tried to free himself of his bindings. If he could only carve out his heart, and everything would be over..A peaceful ending.

"Allen, are you awake?"

Allen's head rolled to the side to stare at the newcomer.

It was Komui; he had heard some of the Finders murmur the name. "You are? Good."

Allen did not blink. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to take a scan?" The voice rose at the end in a question, uncertain.

No, it wasn't okay for Allen, but he found himself being picked up by a robot with bold lettering written on it as "Komurin III". He was shoved inside of it, carried in by miniature robots, and he was left to sit in there. The constant bouncing told him the robot was walking.

"We're here."

Allen didn't respond to the sentence, and he was hauled out of the robot's stomach, only to be shoved into another machine. The bindings were undone, and Allen lashed out immediately, but it didn't do anything to the gleaming white metal walls.

Why, why-

And then he felt something stab into his arm, and his eyelids felt as if they were made out of lead and finally closed..

--

"Ah, he's finally come to." A different man wearing a white coat was bent over him, holding a copy of some weird structure that looked suspiciously like Allen.

The white-haired teen wanted to say something to them, but his throat hurt and seemed to close in. "You'll be going back to the infirmary, okay?" the man was saying. Then he directed a command to another one. "Make sure Leverrier doesn't find out, or he's screwed."

"Alright!" The other one also wearing a white coat gave a mock salute, but his eyes were serious. He slowly guided Allen out of the door.

To Allen's dismay, he was tied up again.

A kind of strangled gasp came from the man.

"What do I see here?"

"Uh, sir-" the white-coat-wearing person stammered. "I can explain-"

"Please do explain, then." Allen managed to turn his head and caught sight of an intimidating man with sharply slanted eyebrows, a moustache that was so neatly trimmed it was unnatural, and a stern frown.

The science department member gulped, and he fled immediately, leaving Allen alone standing there.

"Now, now..Allen, was it?" The frown transformed into a malicious smile, and the man's beady little eyes narrowed.

The white-haired boy didn't like this person, and he could hear the heartbeats crashing in his head like cymbals now..

Two hands reached out for him, pale and white, and Allen ran. His feet carried him as far as they could, but it was no use. They were catching up, and he wasn't so sure he could go on anymore with the bindings weighing him down.

_They're coming, they're coming!_

Panic forced him to run even faster, and he wasn't even sure if he was controlling his actions. His legs seemed to move automatically, like they were no longer a part of him.

They were closer. He could hear them, he could hear their feet pounding on the ground, he could hear them breathing- yes, they were definitely here.

_Kanda..!_

--

Allen gasped for air as he was pushed roughly into a dark, musty room.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly, and he could see a tiny barred window. He heard the door slam behind him with a metallic clang, and he could've sworn the man whispered a "Goodbye" with a voice layered thick with relish.

He picked himself up and crawled over to the barred window, peering through it wistfully.

Maybe Kanda was out there, somewhere.

Yes, maybe.

_You're so pitiful..I think I understand why he agreed to take up the game so easily._

The voice in his head continued.

_Do you remember her, Allen? The human girl who __touched your forehead, stopped the pain, broke your mind.._

A nod.

_Ahaha, I thought so. It worked._

Allen liked this voice, even if he only liked it a little bit. It gave him a strange sense of company, and even though it couldn't replace Kanda, it was good enough.

_Don't kill yourself, Allen. It won't do any good for Kanda._

Another nod.

He'd kill himself a little later, he decided. Not now, for Kanda's sake. For the voice's sake. And for someone else, too..

The thing was, he just couldn't remember that someone else.

--

Kanda was sitting on the train with Lavi, looking out the window, until the golem crackled to life.

"_Kanda, hello?_"

Kanda grunted in reply.

"_It's Komui. We have news."_

"What news?"

"_Allen._"

The long-haired exorcist's breath hitched. "What about..him?"

"_He's being imprisoned right now by Leverrier. The science department member we entrusted Allen with to guide him back to the infirmary was found by Leverrier, and we got it all on camera. The poor guy's scared to death here. We really tried to get Allen out, but Leverrier's the head of everything and even with Bak's support, we can't. He overrules us._"

That was all Kanda needed. He pressed a button on the golem, and the call ended abruptly.

Lavi spoke up. "So.."

"Shut up," snarled the Japanese exorcist.

The redhead shrank back, cowering as his comrade's eyes narrowed to blue slits.

Kanda felt hatred rise in his chest, tightening and making it hard to breathe. It was like a little ball, hardened and completely black, sitting there inside of him- negative emotions all compacted into one small thing. Strangely, he didn't want to smash anything like the previous times he had been angry.

_Just shut up, shut up...Leave me alone._

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter~

Review, please?


End file.
